La vida de Elen Aika
by Dark Elen
Summary: Por que todos tenemos una historia que contar. Para el rol del foro UFCC
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Prólogo

Por Dark Elen

España, siglo XIX…

Una figura femenina se recortaba en uno de los enormes ventanales de la mansión. El cielo estaba encapotado, amenazando con llover, y el viento soplaba fuerte, oyéndose desde dentro como si fuera un lamento.

La mujer, de finos rasgos, de pelo largo y negro como sus ojos, se giró al escuchar el crujido casi mudo pero reconocible de la puerta de su habitación. Sorprendida de verla levantada, su doncella se había quedado parada justo en el umbral.

-¡Señorita! Debería de estar en cama, descansando. Anoche usted… -empezó a decir mientras se adentraba a la estancia.

-¿_Anoche_ qué, María? –la cortó con voz y mirada fría- Dejé bien claro en esta casa que no se diría ni media palabra de lo que realmente a sucedido. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-No, señorita, simplemente pensé que en la casa no debería fingir que esta bien si no hay nadie. Además, supuestamente usted llegará de Francia mañana al anochecer.

-Esta bien, te haré caso –dijo sentándose en la gran cama- Entonces, ¿está todo dispuesto?

-Si, señorita, había venido para avisarle de que Carla ya marchó a la ciudad.

-Bien, no quiero volver a oír del tema en lo que resta.

Maria asintió, se despidió de la ama y salió de allí para seguir con sus otras tareas. Ella era la que mejor conocía la historia de lo ocurrido pues fue a quien se le había confiado cada detalle., de cada palabra hablada, de cada sentimiento que le había profesado a él… tanto amor como odio.

Lo conoció hará poco menos de un año, en una fiesta. Había llegado junto a sus padres pero pronto se separó para reunirse con sus amigas. Y le vio.

¿Cómo no fijarse? Ese pelo rojo tan intenso desentonaba demasiado. Hablaba tranquilamente, copa en mano, con otros hombres. Al parecer, debía de estar mirándolo demasiado y debió notarlo por que la miró fijamente con unos ojos verdes, tanto como esmeraldas. Recordaba como se había girado, avergonzada como una quinceañera por haber sido pillada observándole.

Decidió volver al hilo de la conversación de sus compañeras.

-Perdone, señorita –sonó una voz masculina tras ella, se giró, encontrándose de nuevo con su mirada.

No se había fijado, pero aquel joven se le hacia bastante alto, aunque en realidad solo lo era ligeramente comparado con otros hombres que pasaban por su lado. Tampoco es que ella fuera un retaco, tan solo fue la cercanía la que hizo que tuviera que levantar la mirada más de lo normal.

-¿Si? –contestó por fin encontrando su voz enmudecida por el sobresalto.

Se presentó y le pidió un baile. Y uno se convirtió en dos, dos en tres, tres en cuatro… El tiempo se le pasaba muy rápido junto a él. Después de aquello se vieron más veces, se conocieron mejor.

Un día ya no pudieron esconder más sus sentimientos y se amaron apasionadamente aquella noche sin importarles nada aparte de ellos mismos. Le susurró infinitas veces que la amaba, que estaría por siempre a su lado, o eso era lo que le decía, pues al poco tiempo desapareció sin dejar rastro, sin dar constancia a nadie de donde estaba su paradero.

Se sentía abandonada, sucia, usada, engañada… Empezó a odiarle un poco, pero este odio llegó a su máximo estado cuando empezó a notar los síntomas evidentes… de una embarazada. ¡El muy **can** la había dejado **preñada**! Aborreció con todo su ser, lo que se había formado en su interior. Decidió que en el mismísimo momento en que diera a luz, se desharía del bebe, si no lo abortaba antes.

Para evitar problemas con su familia y conocidos decidió hacerles creer que marchaba a Francia durante una temporada. En realidad se había instalado, con algunas sirvientas, que no la delatarían, en una casa de campo que tenía su familia y que hacía bastante que nadie pasaba por allí.

Pasado el tiempo hasta ahora no dejó de repudiar a su propio hijo ni al padre de este. Cuando nació aquella noche pasada, no quiso ni verlo ni saber nada sobre el.

Ahora aquella mujer, sentada sobre su cama, lloraba por todo el amor que había dado y por todo el odio que contenía en su interior. Aun así no se arrepintió ni ápice…

Lo que no sabia es que lo haría muy pronto y con mas intensidad… pues un apuesto joven pelirrojo la esperaba ansioso en la casa de sus padres con una proposición.

-.-.-.-

A unos 30 Km de la casa de campo, ese mismo día en la noche…

Carla estaba pálida, resguardándose de la lluvia furiosa. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Había dejado desamparada a una niñita por orden de su ama. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Y Dios tampoco. La pequeña criatura nunca tuvo la culpa. Venia de nuevo de aquel sitio donde la había dejado una vez viva, ahora muerta por el frío. Sin embargo aun le parecía oír su llanto, Dios había empezado a torturarla con alucinaciones.

Alejándose de allí no se percató de un hombre en las sobras, con un kimono negro, acercándose allí, katana en mano, a donde se había dejado a la bebe…

-.-.-.-

Bieen aquí el primer capitulo de mi primer fic aquí. Esto es para el rol del foro UFCC, la gente está invitada a venir si está interesada.

Por favor... se que no soy muy buena, y que escribo corto cuando no estoy inspirada... sed buens y pacientes conmigo

Si hay alguien tan amable que haya leido el fic y que quiera explicarme como va esto un poco mejor agregarme a:


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

Por Dark Elen

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a entrar por la ventana de la habitación. Una maraña roja se refugió instantáneamente bajo la protección de las mantas como si de un vampiro se tratara.

-¡Hija! –se oyó fuera la voz de una mujer- ¡Ya amaneció! ¡Deberías levantarte!

Gruñó. No quería salir. La luz era mala por que la lastimaba cuando se despertaba. La voz de su madre volvió a sonar pero esta vez no se dirigía a ella. Segundos después la puerta se abría y alguien tiró de la cobija sin compasión.

-¡NooOooOOoooooo! ¡Me mueroooooOooooOOo! –exclamó la pequeña pelirroja, que aparentaba unos 14 años, al quedarse al descubierto mientras se tapaba los ojos con ambos brazos.

-Deja de hacer drama, ya escuchaste a mamá –dijo tranquilamente su hermano Kazuya, poco más mayor que ella, más o menos aparentaba los 17.

-Jop, no quiero –seguía en sus trece sin moverse de la misma posición.

-Como quieras, estas en desventaja.

-¿Qué?

Entre el espacio que dejaba los dos brazos, vio a su hermano de pies, con su pelo largo azulado atado en coleta y sus ojos lilas. Acto seguido, este se lanzó encima.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NOOOOO! ¡PARA! ¡PARAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡JAJAJAJAJA… -siguió riendo y retorciéndose ante el Ataque Cosquillas de su hermano.

Unos minutos después…

-Esto te pasa por no hacerme caso, Elen –le decía su hermano viéndola desde arriba, de pies de nuevo.

Elen estaba molida, le dolía los costados y se había quedado abrazada a si misma en un intento de protegerse. Visto que su hermano no iba a seguir, se levantó.

-La próxima vez… no me pillaras… desprevenida –le contestó con voz entrecortada por el cansancio.

-¡Ja! Siempre andas con lo mismo: ¡La próxima vez! ¡La próxima vez!

Ella se levantó de un salto.

-¡Nii-saaan! ¡Deja de molestar, me voy a cambiar y sal yaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Elen empezó a empujarle, moviéndolo poco a poco fuera de su habitación.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya salgo –terminó por salir y se volvió a ver a su hermana justo en el umbral de la puerta- De todas maneras, tampoco te voy a ver nada del otro mundo.

**¡POMB!** Elen le cerró la puerta en las narices de un golpe. La vida de una adolescente de casi 60 años es muy difícil.

El día pasó tranquilo y monótono. Como siempre. Había ayudado a su madre hacer tareas de casa y recados junto a Kazuya. Después de todo eso, se tomó el día libre para salir junto a sus amigos y jugar o deambular por el tranquilo primer distrito del Rukongai… La rutina de siempre… Pero un día, creyendo que esta rutina duraría, la chica preguntó a su hermano.

-Eh, nii-san… -dijo ella haciendo que el le prestara atención

-Dime.

-¿Piensas convertirte en Shinigami?

El chico se tomo su tiempo en contestar, mordió una de las manzanas que había en un cesto y oteó el horizonte, admirando la puesta de sol que se divisaba desde su casa. A todo esto Elen no le había quitado ojo, esperando pacientemente.

-No –contestó por fin. Elen lo miró sorprendida.

-¿No? ¡Pensé que todos los chicos querían ser Shinigamis!

-Nah, yo prefiero vivir tranquilo… ¿Y tu?

-Si

Ahora el que la miraba perplejo era el a ella, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero suavizó su mirada.

-Entonces eso cambia las cosas…

-¿Cambiar? ¿Qué cambia?

-Me haré Shinigami, tengo que proteger al Seireitei de tus cambios de humor –dijo con una pose de caballero orgulloso

-**¡¡OYE!!**

-Lo mas seguro es que cuando tu seas Shinigami, yo sea Taichou de alguna división.

-No seas tan chulo, lo mas seguro es que ni apruebes en la academia…

-Y tu no pasaras ni el examen de admisión.

Y así quedaron las cosas, hasta el día…

Elen observaba a su hermano como aparecía llevando un uniforme azul. A su lado había recogido sus cosas…

-Pensé que era una broma.

-Yo pensé que era una de tus mentiras. Por cierto ¡Milagro! Te levantaste pronto.

-Déjate de tonterías…

-Tengo prisa, el examen de admisión es dentro de nada y voy a llegar tarde.

-¿Te despediste de mamá?

-Si

-¿Dónde está ahora? –dijo ella extrañada.

-Dijo que quería dar un paseo… sola –le contestó algo triste haciendo comprender a su hermana- Bueno, ya me marcho.

Kazuya salió de allí… Lo había hecho para que ella no tuviera valor de dejar sola a su madre si es que era cierto que quería ser shinigami.

-Que tengas _mala suerte_, idiota…

Continuara

-.-.-.-

El segundo capitulo seguido xDD Me dado cuenta de que no se puede ver mi dirección... úu no tengo ni idea, que alguien me ayude que soy nuevita aquí TT


End file.
